Y todo sigue igual
by Alba1
Summary: Un breve fic FateNanoha sobre la frustración de no ser capaz de confesarse...o algo así
1. Chapter 1

**Y todo sigue igual**

No es tu primera misión, ni siquiera es una peligrosa, pero ella acude a ti con rostro compungido de todos modos.

Viene a ti siempre, a despedirse. Al igual que al regresar, tú siempre corres a ella, para saludar.

.

Te pregunta cuánto tiempo estarás ausente y tú susurras que tres meses. Tres largos meses que pasarás lejos de ella.

Ella suspira triste, pero finge una sonrisa para ti y te desea buena suerte. No quiere retenerte.

Te entristece, pero al mismo tiempo te alegra. Te alivia que no lo haga, porqué sabes que te quedarías si ella te lo pidiese.

.

Prometes llamarla a menudo y ella asiente.

Te pide que tengas cuidado y tú asientes.

.

No se os da bien separaros.

.

Sin más se arroja sobre ti y te da un fuerte abrazo que tú devuelves gustosa.

"Acuérdate de mi" te susurra mientras se separa de ti. Te preguntas si es una mera petición o si es un recordatorio para que sepas que debes volver, porque alguien estará esperándote. Ella.

.

Parpadeas ante su reclamación. Te resultaría imposible no cumplir su pedido.

_._

_"Cada vez que alzo la vista al cielo_

_pienso en ti_

_Cuando me alcanza el sol_

_._

_Pienso en ti_

_cuando resopla el viento_

_._

_A cada latido de mi corazón"_

.

Eso deseas decirle, pero callas.

Guardas con tesón un secreto a voces.

.

A cambio de tu silencio, sonríes.

Le sonríes tiernamente, con sinceridad, con cariño y nostalgia, mientras apoyas tu mano en su mejilla. La echaras de menos.

Ella enarca las cejas y te mira con esos ojos grandes e ingenuos. Pronuncia tu nombre.

.

Tú esperas que el gesto sea capaz de decir lo que las palabras no pueden y con suavidad perfilas su pómulo, deslizándote con dulzura por su fina quijada hasta su mentón .

Suspiras internamente contentándote con la leve caricia.

.

Tu sonrisa se torna algo triste cuando ves la confusión en su mirada.

Vuestra comunicación siempre ha estado llena de un lenguaje ambiguo en el que las dos os resguardáis.

Si existieran las palabras para expresarte con ella, le mostrarías tus sentimientos, pero no encuentras ninguna que pueda describirlos.

.

Ella tampoco te dice nada.

.

Decides dejar las cosas como están. Tú eres feliz mientras ella permanezca a tu lado, no importa el cómo.

* * *

NA:Cómo he tenido problemas para actualizar mi otro fic, he decidido desquitarme con estas rápidas lineas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y todo sigue igual**

Das tu adiós y volteas para irte cuando ella te detiene tomando tu mano. Al girarte de nuevo para encararla ella te toma la otra mano y se impulsa sobre la punta de sus pies.

La presión y el leve cosquilleo en tus labios son las pistas que te deja un suave y fugaz beso.

Sientes como el calor invade tus mejillas y sabes que tu rostro está encendido. La miras aún aturdida y ella suelta unas risas.

Dudas de si el beso iba dirigido a tu mejilla y al ladear la cabeza variaste la trayectoria del objetivo o realmente ella buscaba ese contacto.

.

Tartamudeas ligeramente su nombre y ella te responde alzando la vista y mirándote a los ojos.

No eres capaz de decir más. El silencio y el tiempo se funden y sólo podéis que miraros fijamente en busca de respuestas.

.

Ella no ha soltado tus manos, y por ellas se delata. Tiembla ligeramente.

Observas su expresión seria y concentrada.

"Fate-chan, te quiero" suelta de repente y tú quedas inmóvil sin saber cómo responder.

Tardas unos segundos en asimilar la confesión.

.

Tu corazón ha empezado a correr por su cuenta, pero sigues quieta como una estatua. A tu mente le cuesta reaccionar.

Ella empieza a impacientarse ante tu larga pausa. Tiene miedo. Siente tristeza. Se cree rechazada y ves un destello de dolor en sus ojos que te parte el alma.

.

Suelta tus manos e intenta sonreír. "Sólo quería que lo supieras" te dice y notas como se está esforzando por mantener firme la voz.

.

Intentas llamarla, pero de tu boca no sale sonido alguno. Ansías decirle que la quieres, pero no te responde la voz.

Ella empieza a excusarte, pidiéndote que no le hagas caso, qué no importa si no le devuelves los sentimientos.

Tu cuerpo por fin te escucha y la tomas por los brazos, acallándola.

.

La besas en los labios brevemente y te abrazas a ella cómo si tu vida dependiera de ello. Esperas que comprenda.

Ella, aún atontada por lo súbito del gesto intenta separarse de ti, la estás estrujando demasiado fuerte.

.

Tras unos momentos, queda inmóvil y te llama en un susurro.

Con su característica candidez te pregunta si aquel gesto significaba la aceptación de sus sentimientos. Tu sólo puedes asentir sobre su hombro.

Con temor te pregunta si son mutuos. Tu sonríes temblorosamente y asientes con vehemencia.

.

Os abrazáis como si no os vierais desde hacía años, entre risas de alegría y timidez.

.

Tu dispositivo os interrumpe en vuestro mágico momento. No puedes enfadarte con él, sólo hace su trabajo.

El dorado objeto te recuerda tu partida. Debes irte.

.

Contrariada te diriges a ella una última vez. Ella entiende. Como tú, no quiere que el sueño termine, pero tiene que hacerlo. De momento.

Ella te anima a que te vayas. Intuyes el esfuerzo que le supone, lo compartes.

.

Depositas un beso en su frente y le susurras una promesa mientras juegas con unos mechones de su pelo.

Consigues que sonría. Te llevas esa imagen contigo.

.

Ella murmura tu nombre mientras te ve marchar.

.

Resuelve sus dudas, prefiere que la vida siga su curso, que hagas como siempre... y regreses junto a ella.

* * *

NA:Vaya, pues fue fallo mío que no puse lo de complete cuando subí el fic (era tarde y andaba mediodormida)

A petición popular sin embargo, improvisé una pequeña continuación. Espero que no desatine mucho y os guste.

A los anónimos de:

**urumi**: Ey! Que alegría volver a leer de ti. Muchisimas gracias por el review. Sí fue el primero. Espero sigas apoyandome para continuar escribiendo. GRACIAS

**gore: **Me alegra volver a verte y leer tus animosas palabras. Aquí tienes la continuación. Gracias por dejar comentario


	3. Chapter 3

**Y todo sigue igual**

Corres veloz como el viento. Pocas veces has sido más rápida sin usar un sonic move.

Tu pecho se siente ligero, tu sonrisa se abre camino y tus piernas te llevan resueltas y livianas.

Pareces volar a tu destino surcando patios y corredores.

No puedes esperar a llegar.

No puedes esperar a verla. Verla de verdad, no más comunicación a través de una difusa pantalla.

Por fin podrás abrazarla de nuevo. Ya casi llegas.

.

Estos tres meses se hicieron especialmente largos. Pero la misión ha terminado y has vuelto a casa.

.

Tu carrera se ve frenada al llegar a una de las múltiples salas del cuartel.

Ahí está ella. Ajena a tu regreso. Comentando estrategias con algunos técnicos.

Te arden los pulmones y tomas grandes bocanadas de aire mientras te calmas en un rincón de la habitación.

La observas ensimismada, sorprendiéndote de lo guapa que está. Lo hermosa que es.

Su figura destaca entre los asistentes de la reunión, ella sola parece iluminar el mundo. Tu mundo.

.

Su sonrisa se congela de repente. Te ha visto. Murmura algo, pero estás demasiado lejos para oírlo.

Ignorando a sus colegas, da dos pasos hacia ti y poco a poco su sonrisa se agranda.

Grita tu nombre y echa a correr hacia ti.

.

Nunca habéis sido tan poco profesionales, no al menos en frente de otros. Pero en el momento poco os importa.

Ella salta, tú la esperas con los brazos abiertos.

Su cuerpo choca contra el tuyo y tus brazos encierran su cintura evitando que caiga.

Ella te rodea el cuello con los suyos.

Aprovechando la inercia del encuentro, pivotas sobre tus pies.

Das dos vueltas sobre ti misma, llevándotela contigo.

Ella ríe alegremente, una risa franca que te deleita de pies a cabeza.

.

Detienes el juego depositándola en el suelo suavemente.

Os sonreís.

Tanto tiempo queriendo decirle tantas cosas, demostrarle tantas cosas y de repente tu mente parece quedarse en blanco.

Ella también no sabe cual es el siguiente paso.

.

"¿Ya estáis otra vez, tortolitas?" os interrumpe la conocida voz de una amiga.

Vita estaba también en la sala y os ojea soltando un bufido.

.

Tu parpadeas y miras a tu chica, le preguntas si ella le ha dicho algo.

Habías decidido hacer vuestra relación oficial cuando regresaras.

Queríais hacerlo juntas.

Ella niega con la cabeza, te confiesa que todavía no lo había hablado con nadie.

.

Te giras hacia Vita que ahora os observa confusa

Le preguntas cómo lo ha sabido.

El rostro de la pequeña caballero se queda en blanco

.

De inmediato os percatáis que os acabáis de delatar. Ella ríe nerviosamente. Tú te sonrojas. Las cosas son como tendrían que ser

* * *

NA: Parecía que había acabado, pero alé, como no puedo dormir pues escribo unas linas más y voilà, otro capítulo. ¿Qué hago, lo dejo aquí?

A los anónimos de:

**mish**: Uepa, vaga, no logeaste. En fin. Final feliciano de los que continuan ^^;

**gore: **Sorpresa. Este fic sigue....improvisandose Ja ja. Muchas gracias por tus reviews. Un honor poder distraerte un rato


	4. Chapter 4

**Y todo sigue igual**

Los demás oficiales os miran disimuladamente, creen que no oís sus voces susurrar a vuestro paso.

.

Después de aguantar la socarrona sonrisa de Hayate, todas sus preguntas indiscretas y sus felicitaciones, obtenéis un día de permiso.

Abochornada hasta las orejas, no deseas otra cosa que desaparecer del cuartel cuanto antes.

Tras poneros en evidencia delante de Vita, los sucesos se os fueron de las manos.

Las noticias volaron y hasta llegaron a oídos de los altos cargos, y tu familia.

.

La primera en llamar fue tu extasiada familiar que feliz sólo te chillaba frases de ánimo.

Chrono, siempre más impasible te mandó su cordial aprobación con una sonrisa.

Cuando fue tu madre la que contactó contigo, te tensaste como una estaca.

A pesar de lamentarse por no haber sido informada del evento personalmente por tu persona,

Lindy se veía contenta y ansiosa por veros pronto.

.

Te sorprende la calma con la que todos aceptan vuestro noviazgo.

.

Vuestro día de fiesta es clave.

Tragas saliva acoplando valor. Tu chica junto a ti tiembla levemente, está nerviosa.

Os tomáis de la mano dándoos fuerza y miráis al frente. Encarando vuestro mayor reto.

La casa natal de ella.

.

Eres recibida con efusividad, cómo una más. Le dedicas una mirada de temor, temes que hoy ese trato cambie.

Ella te sonríe levemente. Sus ojos te calman, te dicen que todo estará bien.

El amor de tu vida pide una asamblea familiar, tiene un anuncio importante que dar.

.

Curiosos, los miembros de la familia se reúnen. Miran a su pariente y luego te ojean a ti.

Tu te sientas en el sofá junto a ella, inconscientemente buscas el contacto y te arrimas más de lo prudencial.

Ella aprovecha para tomarte de la mano y respirar hondo, confortándose con tu presencia.

La observas en silencio, quiere hacer esto por sí misma pero tú siempre estarás ahí por si te necesita.

Su expresión se agrava y con seriedad y concentración se enfrenta a sus padres. Su voz no tiembla, su pulso es firme.

Dice las palabras claramente, informando de nuestra unión.

.

En algún momento del declamo ella se ha puesto en pie mientras proclama en voz alta su amor.

.

La casa queda en silencio.

Tú te apuras en ponerte en pie y tomarla en tus brazos. Ya no temes a nada.

Comunicas a aquellas personas que amas a su hija, a su hermana. Que la amas con todo el corazón.

Estás dispuesta luchar por ella si es necesario, pero prefieres que ellos acepten.

.

De nuevo la respuesta que recibís son expresiones neutras.

.

"¿Es que antes no erais pareja?" Alguno de ellos pregunta con ingenuidad de repente.

.

Parpadeas tontamente. Es tu turno de quedar en blanco.

Ella se sonroja, tú no sabes cómo reaccionar.

.

Tras aliviar el ambiente con risas y una cena como celebración, la familia insiste en que paséis la noche.

Al quedaros a solas en su antigua habitación, los recuerdos te invaden.

Ella te vuelve a la realidad tomando tu cintura. Te mira a los ojos.

Te das cuenta que la luz está apagada y que es la sutil luz de los faros colándose por la ventana la que ilumina de algún modo el cuarto.

Notas ese ferviente brillo danzar en sus ojos. Su suave sonrisa te invita a besar sus labios.

Te inclinas y la besas. Das un respingo de sorpresa al sentir sus manos colarse bajo tu blusa y acariciarte la piel.

A pesar de ser más menuda que tú, ella te maneja a su antojo, volteándote a través de la pequeña habitación.

.

Alarmada murmuras su nombre en voz baja. "¡Nanoha! Tu familia" exclamas ojeando a dónde os ha llevado su pequeño vals.

Ella no te hace caso, está entretenida jugando con los botones de tu camisa. Alza la vista y entre besos te asegura que todo esta bien.

Cuando te besa el cuello reprimes un ronroneo y olvidando todo lo demás te dejas caer sobre la cama, que espera tras de ti.

Ella no lo esperaba y se queda mirándote embelesada. Tú la ves de pie frente a ti, con las mejillas encendidas y labios húmedos.

Algo rasca tus entrañas y te muerdes el labio reprimiendo el impulso de tomarla ahí mismo.

El amor es juego de dos.

""Ven aquí" la invitas. Y ella ríe lanzándose sobre ti, literalmente.

.

Te gusta guardar tu intimidad, noches como esa, sueños hechos realidad...cuando estas a solas con ella, esos son tus secretos. Por lo demás, todo sigue igual.

* * *

NA: Bueno, creo que aunque es algo vulgar, finalizo este fic definitivamente. Esta vez no se me olvida poner lo de COMPLETE je je

Cambio también el ranting, aunque no sale nada especifico.

**urumi:** aw, gracias por tus reviews y fidelidad. Esta historia ya se acabó, pero espero dejarte con buen sabor de boca

**gore:**Gracias por haber seguido la historia. Por ser un one-shot se alargó bastante ¿verdad? Deseo no defraudarte con la última entrega


End file.
